


Just Before Dawn

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 17-4-09, Gen, Rosi having thoughts, Rosi hiding in Corazon, dailyprompt, light just before dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Rosi has a cigarette and uncomfortable thoughts just before dawn.





	Just Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For DailyPrompt on Dreamwidth  
> 17-4-09: light just before dawn

Honestly, this was the best part of the day. Rosi was silent( _of course_ ) as he made his way to the deck of the ship. Still couldn’t believe what Doffy was sailing, but he was just going to have to get used to the ship.( _Hadn’t yet, after almost a year_ )

They were heading back to their home port, but wouldn’t be making landfall for another couple of days. So, right now, they were surrounded by open ocean. 

Rosi quickly found the spot he was looking for. It was out of the way of the night crew, but let him look out over the water without the risk of falling in. ( _Even if he survived falling in, Doffy finding out Rosi was lying even a little would be a disaster_ )

The sun wasn’t up yet, just a hint of it as a thin line of glimmering gold decorating the edge of the horizon. Rosi had never been a huge fan of dawn itself. Too busy, too many expectations for what the day would bring. 

This time, though, that tiny bit of time between the dark of night and the true dawn of day was Rosi’s favorite. That time where the sleepy mysteries of rest lingered, playing through the edges of his mind. But before the reality of the light of new day hit. 

Maybe Rosi had always been meant to be a spy. He certainly preferred the ability to misdirect over dealing with harsh reality. Seemed to fit better with his own mindset. 

In any case, perched in his chosen spot, Rosi lit a cigarette. Had to be careful. If he lit himself on fire now, there would be a fuss, and someone would wake Doffy up. 

Which was the last thing that Rosi wanted. 

His brother was a morning person. Where Rosi had been trained by years in the Marines to get up early, Doffy woke bright and early, eager to go. But Doffy hated being woken up by someone else. It left him... grumpy. 

And his younger brother lightening himself on fire( _again_ ) would be one of those things someone would wake him up for. They would have to inform him of that, because of so many reasons. 

Everyone learned that lesson the one and only time Doffy had not been told. He took Rosi’s physical safety -very- seriously. 

Rosi didn’t want the fuss. He enjoyed the quiet. Of being alone with the creaks and groans of a ship that was moving smoothly over calm waves. 

As he smoked, Rosi watched the tips of the waves begin to catch the same gold that stained the horizon. For a moment, Rosi could pretend he was home, sailing to whatever locations Sengoku was sending him this time. Only the rustle of his coat kept the image from being complete. But it was close enough. 

For a moment, Rosi could forget about what he had done just a few days before. 

An executive of the Donquixote Pirates had many things expected of them, after all. By the time they had Doffy captured, Rosi was pretty sure his hands were going to be blood-soaked to the shoulders. 

The light changed, and the world slid from the last dredges of night into dawn. And behind him, Rosi heard another rustle of feathers. 

“Fufufu, you are always so quiet when you leave,” Doffy said as he settled next to Rosi. “Out so early. Did you get any sleep?”

His brother draped an arm over Rosi’s shoulders as he got comfortable next to the younger man. Together, they watched the dawn turn to morning. Under the weight of sunlight and his brother’s arm, Rosi put himself into the shadows of night, and Corazon shifted, giving his brother a small smile. 

Time to start a new day.


End file.
